Fantasmalité
by Damelith
Summary: [OS] Du fantasme à la réalité il n'y a qu'un pas qu'il faut décider, ou non, de franchir... CHARMIONE - Post-Poudlard - Rating M


**Hey vous !**

Un mois... Ça faisait un mois que je n'avais rien publié ici !

Avant de se retrouver avec une **fiction longue** (un jour, promis :p), **je vous propose un OS Charmione**. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
Sachez qu'il m'a été inspiré par l'épisode 19 de la saison 9 de **Friends**, et que **le jeu de mot du titre vient de Lyra, ma fournisseuse officielle de titre** :D

**Bonne lecture !**

**Merci à Mery-Alice Gilbert et Lyra Verin** pour leur relecture.

* * *

\- _Bine ați venit și bucurați-vă de sejurul dvs. în România_ !

Hermione ne comprit pas un traître mot de ce que la voix robotique venait d'annoncer, mais elle était bien arrivée à Bucarest et c'était le plus important.

La jeune femme sortit rapidement de l'enceinte du Terminal des Portoloins et rejoignit directement le café où elle avait rendez-vous, situé dans la rue d'en face. Elle déposa sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise et à peine fut-elle assise que son rendez-vous passa la porte avant de venir lui dire bonjour.

\- Tu as fait bon voyage ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, parfait. Ce sont toujours les mêmes escales tu sais, je ne peux pas le faire en une fois. Donc arrêt à Amsterdam puis à Prague avant d'arriver à Bucarest.

\- L'employé transiteur de Prague est toujours aussi casse-pieds ?

Hermione prit une voix extrêmement nasillarde et moqueuse.

\- Allez ma p'tite dame, hop hop hop, on s'dépêche ! Pas l'temps d'traîner là, le Portoloin n'vous attendra pas !

À la fin de sa piètre imitation, la jeune femme se mit à rire franchement, accompagnée par son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier commanda un cappuccino ainsi qu'un simple café, et Hermione sourit à son initiative. Évidemment, à force de venir et d'avoir les mêmes rituels, il avait retenu ce qu'elle aimait boire.

\- Bon, Charlie, je viens avec une bonne et une moins bonne nouvelle. Par quoi je commence ?

Charlie grimaça puis dodelina de la tête, semblant hésiter entre les deux options.

\- Je crains le pire. Commence par la moins bonne.

\- Mon directeur a suspendu votre demande de subventions. Bon, il ne l'a pas totalement refusée, mais pour l'instant c'est en attente.

Le dragonnier soupira, à juste titre, Hermione le comprenait. La réserve où travaillait Charlie était maintenue à flots par deux sources financières, les subventions du gouvernement magique roumain et celles du gouvernement magique britannique car elle dépendait des deux pays. Le responsable du Bureau en charge des créatures magiques du _Ministerul român _ne rechignait jamais quant au renouvellement des subventions, mais celui du Ministère de la Magie faisait toujours traîner l'affaire. En tant que responsable budgétaire du Département, Hermione faisait tout son possible pour aider Charlie, mais parfois, à grande peine.

\- Et la bonne nouvelle c'est quoi du coup ? demanda Charlie en laissant tomber un sucre dans son café.

\- Je reste jusqu'à après-demain ! lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Moqueur, Charlie soupira de force mais avec le sourire.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle pour toi ça, pas pour moi.

Hermione lui tira la langue avant de reprendre.

\- DeMaria veut que je lui fasse un rapport détaillé de vos besoins économiques, il veut aussi des copies de vos factures enfin bref, toute une paperasse dont il dispose déjà en grande partie, mais tu sais qu'il aime bien ça, la paperasse.

Charlie soupira à nouveau, pour de vrai cette fois, tout en secouant la tête, dépité.

\- On perd un temps fou avec ce gars-là. Vivement que tu deviennes directrice du Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, ça sera plus facile.

\- Tu n'auras pas de passe-droit juste parce que je serai responsable, l'avertit Hermione en le pointant du doigt.

\- Je sais. Mais tu ne feras pas traîner tout ça, toi.

\- Oui, ça c'est vrai.

Ils burent leur café tranquillement tout en discutant d'autre chose que du travail.

Depuis deux ans maintenant, Hermione était responsable des budgets et des finances du Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. Son travail impliquait parfois de rencontrer du monde, de voyager, et elle adorait ça. Cela faisait donc deux ans qu'elle travaillait avec la réserve où était Charlie et comme ils se connaissaient, il était son principal interlocuteur.

À force de venir, une amitié était née entre eux. Hermione aimait beaucoup le caractère aventurier de Charlie, sa solidité autant émotionnelle que physique, son âme de passionné. Charlie était une force brute, tout son opposé, et c'était peut-être pour ça qu'ils s'entendaient bien.

Une fois leurs cafés terminés, Charlie fit transplaner Hermione jusqu'à la réserve.

\- J'ai un peu de travail aujourd'hui, on doit préparer le transfert d'un couple de Magyars. Je te laisse t'installer chez moi ?

\- Ça ne t'embête pas ?

\- À moins que tu préfères le hamac dans mon jardin ? Comme tu veux, mais on est en novembre, il fait frais.

\- Hum… Bon, si tu me laisses métamorphoser ton canapé en lit, c'est ok.

\- Marché conclu ! lança Charlie en tendant sa main dans laquelle Hermione frappa énergiquement pour sceller leur accord.

Le dragonnier partit dans le coin de la réserve où se trouvaient les Magyars et Hermione, connaissant les lieux, transplana chez Charlie. Il vivait dans une maisonnette tout en bois, chaleureusement décorée et où il faisait bon vivre. Elle n'y était jamais restée plus de quelques heures, mais ça avait toujours suffi pour qu'elle s'y sente bien. Elle ne doutait pas qu'elle y serait à l'aise pour deux jours.

Elle déposa ses affaires dans un coin avant de se saisir de sa baguette et de s'atteler au changement du canapé en lit plutôt confortable. Le plaid en fausse fourrure subit le même traitement et devint une couette moelleuse, tandis que les deux petits coussins décoratifs s'agrandissaient. Fière d'elle, Hermione s'allongea sur son nouveau lit et s'endormit pour récupérer de son voyage.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, le soleil commençait à se coucher. Elle avait donc dormi plus longtemps que prévu. La jeune femme tendit l'oreille et l'absence de bruit dans la maison lui apprit que Charlie n'était pas encore rentré.

Elle sortit de son sac ce qu'elle avait emporté pour travailler et s'installa à table pour avancer un peu en attendant le retour de Charlie. Ce dernier arriva une bonne demi-heure après.

\- Je vois que tu as fait comme chez toi, constata-t-il tout en retirant sa veste.

\- J'ai du mal à savoir si ça sonne comme un reproche…, répondit Hermione, les yeux plissés, scrutant Charlie du regard.

\- Pas du tout, au contraire, ça me fait plaisir que tu te sentes à l'aise.

\- J'ai dormi pour récupérer du voyage et là je prenais un peu d'avance.

\- On bossera demain, t'es d'accord ? Les Magyars nous ont donné du fil à retordre, je suis épuisé.

\- Bien sûr ! Ça ne s'est pas bien passé alors ?

\- Disons qu'ils étaient réticents à l'idée d'être enfermés. On évite de les stupéfixer pour ce genre de procédure alors quand ils se rebiffent, ça devient compliqué. Un collègue s'est fait griffer la jambe et un autre cramer les cheveux.

\- Et toi, rien ? demanda Hermione en grimaçant légèrement en imaginant la scène.

\- J'ai un feeling particulier avec les Magyars, ils sont rarement violents avec moi.

Charlie haussa négligemment les épaules avant de faire la grimace.

\- Outch, par contre j'ai les trapèzes en compote, ronchonna-t-il tout en essayant de se masser lui-même la zone endolorie. Je vais prendre une douche chaude.

\- Tu veux que je prépare à dîner pendant ce temps ?

\- T'inquiètes ! cria Charlie depuis la salle de bain. Il y a des plats à réchauffer, je m'en occupe après.

Sourde au refus de son hôte et voulant se rendre utile, Hermione ouvrit le placard réfrigéré à la recherche des plats à réchauffer en question. Attendrie, elle sourit en voyant des barquettes de plats faits maison avec une étiquette dessus où était inscrit "Charlie" en majuscules. Elle en aurait mis sa baguette au feu, il s'agissait de plats préparés par Molly qu'elle donnait à son fils dès qu'il leur rendait visite, au cas où il ne se nourrirait pas correctement.

Hermione choisit une barquette contenant des lasagnes et elle mit tout à réchauffer doucement, de façon à ce que ce soit prêt lorsque Charlie sortirait de la douche.

Alors qu'elle était à nouveau plongée dans son travail, elle se laissa déconcentrer par le bruit d'une serrure qu'on déverrouille. Machinalement, elle leva la tête et son cœur se mit à battre rapidement quand ses yeux se posèrent sur un Charlie vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un bas de jogging ample en coton. Son torse musclé recouvert de cicatrices était encore humide et il séchait vigoureusement ses cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette, tout en rejoignant sa chambre.

Hermione resta bloquée dans le vide, interdite, les yeux écarquillés. Elle n'avait jamais vu Charlie si peu habillé et elle n'avait jamais pensé voir ça un jour, d'ailleurs. Elle avait bien entendu deviné sa carrure mais la voir de ses propres yeux était autre chose. Le dragonnier était aussi solide qu'il le laissait paraître, le corps strié de marques et de brûlures certainement causées par son travail. La taille peu marquée, les épaules larges, Hermione en avait eu une bouffée de chaleur.

Oui, Charlie était un bel homme. Ses cheveux roux foncés, ses yeux bleus azur, sa peau hâlée, son visage constellé de taches de rousseur, il était très beau, mais jamais la jeune femme aurait pensé être autant chamboulée en le voyant. Il s'agissait du frère de son ex-petit-ami, jamais elle n'aurait dû avoir de telles pensées à son sujet… Pourtant, lorsqu'elle repensait à cette petite goutte d'eau qu'elle avait vu rouler entre ses pectoraux, elle avait d'agréables picotements dans le bas de son ventre et la chaleur gagnait tout son corps.

Hermione se gifla mentalement, essayant de chasser ce désir qui naissait en elle. Elle essaya de ne rien laisser paraître puisque Charlie ressortit de sa chambre, cette fois dans une tenue décente.

\- Hum ! Ça sent bon ! dit-il en reniflant l'odeur dans la pièce.

\- J'ai trouvé des lasagnes, je les ai faites réchauffer, lui apprit Hermione tout en baissant les yeux sur son dossier pour lui dissimuler son trouble.

Et cet idiot ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de se pencher par-dessus son épaule pour regarder ce qu'elle faisait. L'odeur d'amande de son gel douche l'enivra rapidement, si bien qu'elle dût fermer les yeux pour essayer de se concentrer sur autre chose. Merlin, ce n'était pas possible de réagir ainsi ! C'était bien la première fois qu'elle ressentait ça et pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois que Charlie était près d'elle.

Peut-être que son célibat un peu trop persistant et l'absence de relation intime en étaient la cause ?

\- C'est la liste des documents dont DeMaria a besoin ? demanda Charlie en pointant un parchemin du doigt.

\- Euh… hum, oui. Oui, c'est ça, bafouilla Hermione.

\- Quel casse-pieds celui-là. Il doit croire qu'on est des voyous et qu'on profite du système. C'est pas comme si ça faisait plus de dix ans que le Ministère nous filait des subventions.

Pour le plus grand plaisir d'Hermione, Charlie recula pour s'occuper des lasagnes. Soulagée, elle soupira discrètement et débarrassa ses affaires avant de mettre la table pour penser à autre chose.

\- DeMaria aime bien faire traîner les choses et se faire supplier, dit Hermione. Il n'est jamais aussi heureux que quand quelqu'un vient pleurer dans son bureau.

\- Cet homme est étrange.

\- Dis-toi qu'il est bientôt à la retraite, tu n'as plus longtemps à supporter son mode de fonctionnement.

\- Après, il y aura une directrice au top à la tête de ce Département, insinua Charlie avec un sourire en coin.

\- Rien n'est fait encore, ne mets pas la calèche avant les sombrals. J'ai été approchée, ça me plairait, DeMaria est ok, mais rien n'est signé.

\- Quel optimisme…

Charlie ricana tout en posant le plat de lasagnes sur la table ;

\- Je préfère ça plutôt qu'être trop optimiste et être déçue.

Après un clin d'œil complice, ils commencèrent à manger tout en continuant à discuter. Le repas et la soirée se passèrent tranquillement, jusqu'à ce que chacun aille se coucher.

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? demanda Hermione à Charlie qui était installé dans son canapé.

\- "L'homme aux dragons", lui répondit-il tout en lui montrant la couverture. C'est tout un récit à propos de la relation entre un passionné de dragons et les créatures dont il s'occupe.

\- Presque une autobiographie, quoi.

\- Ça pourrait, oui.

Charlie lança un sourire à Hermione qui venait de s'assoir à côté de lui. Le dragonnier avait tiré ses cheveux en arrière, les coiffant ainsi d'un petit chignon flou. En le regardant attentivement, la jeune femme remarqua une griffure fraîche sur sa tempe. La blessure devait dater du jour-même. Prise d'une impulsion soudaine, elle passa son doigt dessus, ce qui tira subitement Charlie de sa lecture.

\- Blessure de guerre ? demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Norberta. Elle n'a pas aimé que je soigne une plaie douloureuse sur sa patte, du coup elle s'est vengé.

\- Outch, grimaça Hermione.

\- Comme tu dis. Mais ça va, ça a été soigné à temps.

Inconsciemment, Hermione n'avait pas arrêté de passer son doigt sur la boursouflure et Charlie ne semblait pas dérangé outre-mesure par son geste. Il avait plongé ses yeux bleus dans les siens, causant à Hermione une accélération cardiaque. Merlin, comment faisait-il pour la mettre dans un tel état simplement avec un regard ? Un regard malgré tout intense, avec une certaine fragilité qui suffisait à l'attirer.

Elle se rendit compte que Charlie avait approché son visage uniquement lorsqu'elle sentit son souffle s'écraser sur son visage. Cette proximité la rendait folle et déjà brûlante de désir. Hermione franchit les derniers centimètres qui séparaient leurs lèvres pour poser sa bouche sur la sienne. Charlie ne tarda pas à quémander le passage du bout de sa langue et elle le lui offrit. Sans attendre, elle bascula à cheval sur lui, ses mains dans sa nuque, celles de Charlie sur ses hanches, alors qu'ils partageaient un baiser passionné.

Les mains de Charlie glissèrent sous le haut d'Hermione dont elle se débarrassa rapidement. Le dragonnier posa ses lèvres chaudes sur sa clavicule, descendant jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine, déclenchant des gémissements de plaisir. Elle bouillonnait de l'intérieur. La bouche de Charlie sur sa peau avait créé un véritable brasier dans tout son corps.

Plus rien n'eut d'importance lorsqu'une fois débarrassée de son soutien-gorge, Charlie en profita pour prendre un téton en bouche tandis qu'il caressait l'autre du bout des doigts. Il n'était plus le frère de Ron, plus un dragonnier avec qui elle travaillait, il était seulement l'homme qu'elle désirait tellement fort.

Hermione bascula sa tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, sa lèvre inférieure emprisonnée entre ses dents, gémissant de plaisir sous les caresses et baisers de Charlie. Elle en voulait plus. Beaucoup, beaucoup plus.

\- Hermione ?

Soudain, ce fut comme si les baisers s'évanouissaient petit à petit, comme si la chaleur s'évaporait de son corps.

\- Hermione ?

La voix de Charlie était lointaine, sourde. En sentant une pression sur son bras, Hermione se réveilla brusquement, bondissant presque hors du lit.

\- Wow ! Doucement, ce n'est que moi, se moqua le dragonnier accroupi près de son lit.

Était-ce possible que… Charlie était là, habillé, visiblement douché si elle en croyait l'odeur d'amande, pas plus gêné que ça alors qu'elle était terriblement mal à l'aise et rouge de honte. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il était sept heures du matin et elle venait de se réveiller au beau milieu d'un rêve érotique l'impliquant elle et Charlie Weasley.

L'impliqué, justement, la regardait, sourcils froncés.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Hermione ?

\- Hein ? Si ! Si, si, ça va très bien. C'est juste que… les réveils comme ça, j'ai pas l'habitude, ça me brusque un peu. Mais t'inquiète pas, ça va aller.

Profondément gênée sous le regard de Charlie, Hermione se précipita dans la salle de bain.

Ça semblait si réel. À tel point qu'elle pouvait presque encore sentir la pression de la bouche de Charlie sur sa peau. À tel point que si elle se concentrait, la chaleur prenait à nouveau possession de son corps. Hermione choisit l'option douche froide pour neutraliser tout ça et essayer d'oublier.

Elle mit ce rêve sur le compte de la vision qu'elle avait eue la veille en le voyant torse nu à la sortie de la douche et sur le fait qu'elle soit peut-être un petit peu en manque… Elle culpabilisait d'avoir eu ce genre de pensées envers Charlie et pourtant, une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que ce n'était pas si mal. Charlie était un bel homme, célibataire, avec qui elle s'entendait bien et avec qui elle était intellectuellement compatible. Le fait qu'il soit le frère de Ron était certes embêtant, mais ils étaient séparés depuis longtemps, elle ne trahissait personne...

Agacée de se prendre la tête pour quelque chose de, finalement, pas du tout réel, Hermione offrit son visage à l'eau de la douche pour oublier à la fois cette culpabilité et cette frustration. Frustration de quelque chose qui resterait dans le domaine du rêve. Frustration de, finalement, ne jamais réellement pouvoir obtenir ce dont elle avait rêvé. Naturellement, sa main trouva le chemin de son pubis pour évacuer, au moins un temps, toute cette tension sexuelle accumulée pour rien.

* * *

Hermione et Charlie avaient passé la journée ensemble avec le responsable de la réserve, Vlad, pour rassembler tous les papiers demandés, faire le point sur leurs dépenses actuelles et prévisionnelles, afin que la jeune femme ait tout en sa possession lorsqu'elle retournerait à Londres le lendemain.

Alors qu'ils sortaient du bureau de Vlad, Charlie se tourna vers Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire pour ta dernière soirée en Roumanie ?

\- Oh… Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle, prise au dépourvu. Tu as une idée ?

\- Je connais un endroit sympa dans le côté sorcier de Craiova. Tu me fais confiance ?

Hermione hocha la tête sans hésiter.

\- Bien sûr que je te fais confiance.

\- Alors on se change et on y va.

Il transplanèrent jusqu'à la maison de Charlie où ils se préparèrent chacun de leur côté. Hermione n'était pas une grande fêtarde mais, de temps en temps, elle aimait bien sortir pour décompresser et déconnecter un peu. Ce n'était pas certain que sortir avec Charlie allait l'aider à mettre de côté ce rêve qui l'obsédait, mais elle avait envie de passer une bonne soirée.

Après une douche et un changement de tenue, le dragonnier les fit transplaner à Craiova, une grande ville roumaine qui comportait un quartier sorcier relativement grand et assez peuplé. Alors qu'ils avançaient dans la rue principale plutôt très animée ce soir, Hermione sentit Charlie attraper sa main et l'attirer plus près de lui.

\- Je voudrais éviter de te perdre dans la foule, lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- C'est sympa, merci pour cette prévenance. C'est à charge de revanche !

\- Fais gaffe, ma belle, je te prends au mot.

Un nouveau clin d'œil ajouté à ce surnom fit légèrement perdre pied à Hermione. Ce n'était pas possible, il le faisait exprès…

Ils slalomèrent habilement entre les gens de façon à rejoindre un tout petit bar coincé entre deux autres enseignes beaucoup plus grandes et tape-à-l'œil. Si elle n'avait pas été guidée par Charlie, Hermione n'était pas sûre qu'elle aurait remarqué ce petit endroit et pourtant, lorsqu'elle y entra, elle se sentit tout de suite comme chez elle.

La décoration était très disparate. Les objets et le mobilier n'avaient pas grand-chose à voir les uns avec les autres mais pourtant, le tout était très harmonieux et chaleureux. Des tables hautes avec des tabourets style industriel côtoyaient les tables basses avec des poufs plus "cosy". Charlie s'installa justement sur un pouf et Hermione prit place en face.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles de prendre ? lui demanda-t-elle en consultant la carte où figuraient uniquement des spécialités roumaines, visiblement, puisqu'elle ne comprenait pas grand-chose, autant pour les plats que pour les boissons.

\- Ça dépend de tes goûts. Déjà, ils font un plateau avec un mélange de différentes spécialités à manger, on peut prendre ça.

\- Parfait ! Après j'aime la bière et les alcools pas très forts.

\- Alors ça sera de la _Ursus Pils_, c'est une bière blonde à base d'eau de source naturelle. C'est la plus réputée du pays et elle est très bonne.

Charlie appela un serveur et commanda tout dans un roumain presque parfait. Depuis le temps qu'il travaillait ici et avec le nombre de roumains qu'il côtoyait, c'était devenu une deuxième langue pour lui.

\- Pas trop triste de déjà me quitter ? s'enquit Charlie avec un sourire plaisantin.

\- Eh bien un peu, tu sais. Ça me fait du bien de bouger et ça m'a fait plaisir de passer quelques jours ici, avec toi.

\- C'est vrai, c'était sympa. Tu sais, la réserve t'est toujours ouverte si tu as envie de passer, même pas forcément pour le travail.

Surprise, Hermione haussa un sourcil.

\- Moi qui croyais que tu étais réticent à ce genre de chose !

\- C'était vrai, au début. Je voulais vraiment que la réserve reste mon endroit, où personne ne viendrait interférer, famille ou amis. Et puis en vieillissant j'ai compris qu'il n'y avait pas de mal à ça et, surtout, que ça rassurait énormément ma mère de venir de temps en temps.

\- Molly Weasley ne serait pas Molly Weasley si elle ne se souciait pas tant de sa famille.

\- Et je ne lui reproche pas du tout. Même si parfois c'est usant, je peux comprendre, je suis loin d'elle et j'ai un métier dangereux. Je me dis que le jour où j'aurai ma propre famille, je serai aussi inquiet pour eux.

\- Vu comme tu es avec tes dragons, j'ose à peine imaginer avec tes propres enfants, le taquina Hermione.

Charlie plissa les yeux, la mine renfrognée et l'air faussement vexé.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais réellement vu à l'œuvre avec mes dragons, se défendit-il.

\- Non, mais je t'entends en parler. Mais ce n'était pas du tout un reproche, bien au contraire. Tu as un métier formidable, tu le vis à fond et lorsque tu parles de ta passion, on ne peut que t'écouter.

Le dragonnier resta muet quelques secondes, si bien qu'Hermione se demanda si elle n'avait pas dit une bêtise. Mais l'immense sourire empli de fierté qu'il lui offrit la rassura.

\- On me prend souvent pour un fou quand je parle de mes dragons. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre dire ça.

\- Et je ne le dis pas pour te faire plaisir, je le pense.

Charlie se saisit de sa bouteille de bière que le serveur venait de leur apporter et la leva légèrement.

\- Alors trinquons à ton honnêteté, à ta gentillesse et à ton court séjour en Roumanie.

\- Santé ! lança Hermione en choquant sa bière contre celle de Charlie, les yeux dans les yeux.

La soirée fut parfaite sur plein de points.

Les sujets de discussion étaient inépuisables entre eux et la conversation intarissable. Ils avaient toujours quelque chose à dire, un sujet à débattre, une plaisanterie à faire, si bien qu'Hermione ne vit pas le temps passer.

Charlie avait fait un excellent choix pour la nourriture. Hermione avait pu goûter à de nombreuses spécialités roumaines : de la _mămăliga_, une semoule de maïs semblable à de la polenta italienne, de la _zacusca_ un caviar de légumes, d'herbes et de champignons hachés et conservés dans de l'huile et du vinaigre, des _mititei_, des petites saucisses grillées à base de viande hachée, ou encore de la _brânzoaice_, une sorte de feuilleté à la viande, au fromage et aux herbes. Elle s'était régalée, découvrant ainsi une partie de la culture de ce pays.

Et si on en croyait les cadavres de bouteilles échoués partout sur la table, il avait également fait un très bon choix au niveau de la bière. Hermione était légèrement euphorique, sa tête tournait un peu, mais elle était encore en pleine possession de ses moyens.

Alors qu'ils sortaient du bar, la jeune femme inspira un grand coup, emplissant ses poumons d'air frais.

\- C'était une très bonne soirée, avoua-t-elle tout en passant son bras sous celui du jeune homme à côté d'elle. Merci Charlie, vraiment, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

\- Avec plaisir, ma belle.

Et hop, un clin d'œil et Hermione s'en mordit aussitôt la lèvre, sans penser à être discrète. Il le faisait exprès… C'était certain que Charlie l'avait vue réagir ainsi, vu son sourire. Il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de sa veste sans lâcher son bras et ils se promenèrent en silence le long des différents bars et restaurants.

Au bout de quelques minutes, commençant à avoir froid, Hermione leva les yeux vers son voisin.

\- Ça t'embête si on rentre ? J'ai un peu froid. Puis demain matin je dois me lever tôt pour prendre mon Portoloin.

\- Pas de soucis. On est partis !

Il lui tendit sa main et Hermione s'en saisit. Une seconde plus tard, ils étaient dans la maison du dragonnier.

\- Il fait bien meilleur chez toi, dit-elle tout en retirant sa veste.

\- Tu l'as dit. Tu veux que j'allume un feu de cheminée ?

\- Non, non, ne te tracasse pas, ça va aller. Je peux aller à la salle de bain ?

\- Fais comme chez toi.

\- Merci !

Hermione prit ses affaires de nuit et trottina jusqu'à la salle de bain. Une bonne douche plus tard, elle ressortit de la pièce et pour la énième fois depuis qu'elle était en Roumanie, son cœur trébucha dans sa poitrine avant de se mettre à battre vivement.

Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, Charlie était torse nu, dos à elle, en train de faire Merlin savait quoi face à son plan de travail. Machinalement, elle se pinça le bras et retint un couinement de douleur. Bon, cette fois elle ne rêvait pas… Elle voyait distinctement les muscles de son dos rouler sous ses gestes lents et lorsqu'elle baissa à peine les yeux, elle se demanda comment elle avait fait pour ne pas voir plus tôt à quel point ce pantalon lui faisait des jolies fesses. Il avait également détaché ses cheveux, laissant ses boucles rousses faire leur vie.

Prise en flagrant délit, Hermione releva brusquement le regard lorsque Charlie se tourna vers elle.

\- Je… Qu'est-ce que… Hum, pourquoi tu es… torse nu ? bafouilla-t-elle, le rouge aux joues.

\- J'ai renversé du café sur mon tee-shirt, lui apprit-il.

\- Ah. Et un _Tergeo_ n'aurait pas suffi ?

\- Peut-être. Mais je n'aurais pas eu l'occasion de te voir rougir comme ça.

Hermione écarquilla rapidement les yeux sous la surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait celui-là ?

\- Je ne rougis pas…, se défendit-elle en cachant ses joues avec ses mains.

\- À d'autres, se moqua Charlie en s'approchant.

Délicatement, il se saisit de ses poignets et retira lentement ses mains de son visage, son regard azur planté dans le sien. Le cœur d'Hermione battait à tout rompre et elle avait chaud. Si ses poignets n'étaient pas prisonniers des mains de Charlie, elle se serait à nouveau pincée pour vérifier que tout ceci était bien réel.

Le temps était suspendu dans le salon. On entendait seulement la respiration saccadée d'Hermione et elle n'arrivait pas à lâcher Charlie des yeux. Son regard était envoûtant, presque hypnotisant. Si elle s'écoutait, elle se serait jetée à son cou. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'écouter puisque le dragonnier venait de lâcher ses mains pour prendre son visage en coupe et l'embrasser fougueusement.

Hermione perdit pied aussitôt. C'était de loin le meilleur baiser de sa vie. Intense, vertigineux. Lorsque Charlie rompit le contact, elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres comme pour prolonger le moment. Brusquement, elle recula d'un pas, les mains vers l'avant comme pour se protéger d'un éventuel danger.

\- Je suis en train de rêver, pas vrai ?

\- Qu… hein ? s'étonna Charlie, les sourcils froncés. Non, tu ne rêves pas. Ça va Hermione ?

\- Oui, le rassura-t-elle, baissant sa garde. C'est juste que… Oh non, tu vas me prendre pour une folle.

À nouveau, elle cacha son visage rougissant entre ses mains.

\- Je suis déjà en train de te prendre pour une folle, se moqua Charlie. Alors un peu plus ou un peu moins, tu sais…

Hermione aurait voulu se vexer, mais à quoi bon, il avait raison. Elle s'éloignait de lui après un baiser pour lui demander si elle n'était pas en train de rêver, il avait de quoi la prendre pour une dingue.

\- En fait je… la nuit dernière j'ai fait un rêve…

\- Comme presque tout le monde, la coupa Charlie.

\- Laisse-moi parler. C'était un rêve… bizarre. Enfin, disons que je n'en avais jamais fait de ce genre. C'était intense et ça paraissait si réel qu'au réveil je ne savais même plus où j'étais.

\- C'est pour ça que t'as bondi hors du lit quand je t'ai réveillée ? demanda le dragonnier qui semblait être en train d'assimiler les pièces d'un puzzle.

Hermione hocha la tête.

\- Oui. En fait, j'ai fait un rêve… érotique, avoua-t-elle à voix basse. Un rêve érotique nous impliquant. Toi et moi. Tous les deux.

Nerveuse, elle triturait ses doigts sans oser regarder Charlie.

\- Mais ce n'était pas bien ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un coup.

\- Je n'étais pas à la hauteur ? s'enquit le jeune homme avec un sourire en coin.

\- Non ! Enfin, si mais, non, ce n'est pas de ça que je te parle. Oh, Merlin, Charlie !

Hermione était rouge de honte. En plus d'être gênée par la situation, il la faisait bafouiller. Et vu son sourire en coin, c'était sûr qu'il le faisait exprès.

\- Calme-toi Hermione, il n'y a pas mort d'homme. Tu as fait un rêve érotique, ok, et alors ?

\- Et alors ? Et alors depuis je n'arrête pas d'y penser, ça m'obsède. À chaque fois que j'y pense, j'ai l'impression de sentir encore tes baisers, tes caresses, ton odeur.

\- J'aimerais avoir partagé ce rêve, tu sais ?

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche mais l'aveu de Charlie la surprit.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Ça veut dire que vu comme tu en parles, ça avait l'air pas mal et je regrette de ne pas avoir été vraiment là.

\- Charlie…, soupira Hermione.

\- Arrête. J'ai l'impression que tu te prends la tête pour rien et que tu essayes de te trouver des excuses. Tu as aimé notre baiser, à l'instant ?

Elle soupira à nouveau. Devait-elle être honnête ? Est-ce que ses pensées étaient parasitées par l'alcool bu ce soir ? Non, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle n'avait pas suffisamment bu pour que l'alcool parle pour elle. Et ce baiser, par Merlin, elle aurait voulu qu'il ne s'arrête jamais.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai aimé ce baiser.

\- Alors je ne vois pas où est le problème.

Tous les doutes d'Hermione s'évanouirent lorsque Charlie captura à nouveau ses lèvres, encore plus intensément que précédemment. Elle avait envie de lui, elle avait envie de vivre pour de vrai ce qui s'était produit dans son rêve. Elle voulait pouvoir offrir à Charlie ce qui, jusqu'à maintenant, restait dans le domaine du songe.

Elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque alors qu'il la soulevait sous les fesses et qu'elle enroulait ses jambes à sa taille. Elle avait l'impression d'être légère comme une plume dans les bras de Charlie.

Le dragonnier rejoignit sa chambre sans cesser de l'embrasser. Alors qu'il la déposait sur le lit, il descendit ses baisers dans son cou, faisant soupirer Hermione de plaisir. Charlie descendit encore, stoppant ses baisers pour seulement caresser sa peau avec ses lèvres, électrisant Hermione de la tête aux pieds. La lenteur de ses gestes était à la fois plaisante et frustrante. Il avait réveillé le feudeymon en elle et elle voulait accélérer la cadence.

Alors qu'il passait ses mains sous son haut pour le lui enlever, Hermione avorta son geste en attrapant ses poignets, ce qui lui valut un regard étonné.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Chut, le coupa-t-elle en l'embrassant.

Avant toute chose, elle piqua la baguette de Charlie qu'il avait posé sur sa table de chevet et lança les sorts de protection et de contraception nécessaires. Ensuite, elle le poussa un peu pour qu'il s'allonge sur le dos et elle retira d'elle-même son tee-shirt et son jean sans le quitter des yeux, se retrouvant ainsi en sous-vêtements, sous son regard gourmand et voilé par le désir. Hermione le vit même se mordre rapidement la lèvre.

Elle revint sur le lit, se plaçant entre les jambes de Charlie. Coquine, elle passa sa main de bas en haut sur la bosse formée à l'entre-jambe du jeune homme, le faisant se cambrer légèrement. Elle défit le bouton du pantalon, baissa la fermeture éclair et l'en débarrassa rapidement, en même temps que son caleçon, révélant une érection déjà bien formée sur laquelle elle posa ses lèvres. Elle glissa sa langue le long de son membre avant de le prendre en bouche.

Hermione entendait Charlie soupirer de plus en plus fort au fil du doux traitement qu'elle lui infligeait. En sentant une main se glisser dans ses cheveux, elle comprit qu'il était temps qu'elle arrête. Elle lécha une dernière fois son sexe, ses yeux dans les siens, ce qui lui valut un "Oh Merlin" de la part de Charlie qui semblait sur le point de craquer.

Sur son chemin jusqu'à son visage, Hermione parcourut son torse de baisers, mordillant ou léchant sa peau au hasard, jusqu'à venir l'embrasser. Elle était à la fois brûlante et humide de désir, si bien qu'un gémissement lui échappa en sentant le sexe de Charlie se frotter au sien à travers sa culotte. À genoux entre les jambes du jeune homme, elle dégrafa son soutien-gorge et l'envoya rejoindre le reste des vêtements échoués sur le carrelage avant de faire de même avec sa culotte.

Hermione revint l'embrasser et elle glissa sa main entre eux pour aider à la pénétration. Sous l'effet du plaisir, elle mordit légèrement la lèvre du jeune homme, mais elle s'en excusa silencieusement en l'embrassant encore. Une fois qu'il fut complètement en elle, elle entama de lents mouvements de bassin, sa bouche frôlant celle de Charlie, mêlant leurs souffles et leurs soupirs de plaisir.

En sentant la main de Charlie sur sa joue, Hermione réalisa qu'elle avait fermé les yeux. Le regard bleu azur puissant du dragonnier lui fit perdre pied, si bien qu'elle aurait été capable de jouir tout de suite. Mais il ne semblait pas d'accord avec cette idée puisqu'alors que les gémissements d'Hermione s'intensifiaient, il les fit rouler de façon à prendre le dessus. La douceur des premiers mouvements laissa place à quelque chose plus intense, à tel point qu'il ne fallut pas longtemps à la jeune femme pour laisser échapper un gémissement plus bruyant, synonyme de l'atteinte de l'orgasme. Charlie la rejoignit juste après avant de se laisser doucement tomber sur le côté, leurs corps mêlés l'un à l'autre.

Les yeux clos, Hermione reprenait une respiration normale alors que Charlie jouait avec ses boucles tout en désordre. Elle souriait bêtement, elle se sentait terriblement bien contre lui, enveloppée de sa chaleur.

\- Est-ce que ça valait le coup de passer du rêve à la réalité ? demanda Charlie avant de rire.

\- Je ne saurais pas te dire, on n'est pas allé aussi loin dans mon rêve, lui apprit-elle.

\- Oh… Alors est-ce qu'il y a une chance que tu me racontes un jour ce qui s'est passé dans ce fameux rêve qui t'a mis dans tous tes états ?

Hermione se redressa un peu, le coude plié et sa tête appuyée dans sa main.

\- Es-tu un bon legilimens ?

\- Très mauvais.

\- Alors tu ne sauras jamais ! dit-elle en s'allongeant à moitié sur lui.

De l'index, elle se mit à dessiner les contours de son visage, sa mâchoire, l'arête de son nez, son arcade sourcilière.

\- Tu n'es plus fatiguée ? s'enquit Charlie. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles tu voulais rentrer.

Le ton légèrement moqueur n'échappa pas à Hermione qui lui pinça doucement la joue.

\- Rectification, cher ami. Je n'étais pas fatiguée, je voulais seulement ne pas me coucher trop tard car mon Portoloin est tôt.

Charlie tourna la tête pour regarder l'heure.

\- Ça va, on a le temps de dormir un peu.

Hermione passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de sourire avec un air faussement innocent. Coquine, elle faufila sa main sous le drap et la descendit jusqu'à l'entrejambe de Charlie.

\- Ou alors, on…

Le dragonnier ne la laissa pas terminer puisqu'il se jeta sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser.

* * *

Dans le hall du Terminal des Portoloins de Bucarest, Hermione ne lâchait pas des yeux le panneau d'affichage qui annoncerait incessamment sous peu la salle à rejoindre pour qu'elle retourne à Londres.

Elle n'avait pas encore quitté Bucarest qu'elle était déjà nostalgique. Elle aurait voulu rester plus longtemps, profiter de Charlie, s'enivrer encore de cette douce odeur d'amande, caresser ce corps qui l'appelait encore et encore. Elle avait toujours la tête dans la chambre de Charlie. Ils n'avaient pas dormi de la nuit, bien que son Portoloin soit tôt. Ils avaient fait l'amour, mais ils avaient aussi beaucoup discuté, de tout et de rien, suffisamment pour qu'Hermione réalise qu'il n'y avait pas que le corps de Charlie qui l'appelait.

Un peu triste, elle soupira. Malheureusement, il fallait qu'elle rentre à Londres.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

Elle tourna la tête vers Charlie à sa droite. Il avait tenu à l'accompagner.

\- Si, si, ça va.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air…

\- Je me disais que…, commença-t-elle avant de soupirer encore. C'est stupide mais… J'aurais bien aimé rester. Même un jour ou deux, tu vois, pour… enfin, être encore un peu avec toi.

Le rouge lui montant aux joues, elle ne cessa pourtant pas de le regarder. Elle avait bafouillé mais ses intentions semblaient claires, alors elle voulait voir la réaction de Charlie. Ce dernier se pinça les lèvres, les emprisonnant entre ses dents, cherchant ses mots.

\- C'est l'anniversaire de Bill ce week-end, maman organise un repas au Terrier pour l'occasion. Peut-être que je pourrais… hum, je sais pas, venir à Londres un ou deux jours avant.

Un sourire prit aussitôt place sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Ses intentions avaient été non seulement comprises, mais elles étaient aussi partagées. Elle hocha vivement la tête sans cacher sa joie.

\- Ma porte te sera grande ouverte.

Charlie s'accorda sur son sourire et leur attention dévia lorsque la voix robotique annonça les prochains départs. Comme elle ne comprenait toujours rien au roumain, Hermione regarda le tableau pour connaître sa salle.

\- Je vais y aller. Je te dis à jeudi, alors ?

Alors qu'elle reculait doucement vers les salles de départ, le sourire aux lèvres et sans le lâcher des yeux, Charlie la rattrapa, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Hermione se laissa aller à ce baiser qu'elle prolongea. Charlie avait ce don pour la mettre dans tous ses états…

\- A jeudi, ma belle, confirma Charlie avec un clin d'œil.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette **petite parenthèse roumaine**... Charlie et Hermione, eux, oui ! :D

**Merci** de m'avoir lue, **j'ai hâte de lire vos retours.**

À bientôt, promis. **Du love pour vous !**


End file.
